Cloak of Levitation
| Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Eriniathon the Weaver | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | CurrentOwner = Stephen Strange | PreviousOwners = Jericho Drumm, Karl Mordo, Loki "Ikol" Laufeyson | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 114 | First2 = (Blue cloak) (Red cloak) | HistoryText = The Cloak of Levitation is one of Doctor Strange's most prominent parts of his attire and equipment. There are two versions of it, a blue and a red one. The blue Cloak of Levitation is the lesser one, worn by Strange during his earlier days, it was later given to his apprentice Rintrah. The red cloak was gifted to Strange by the Ancient One after prevailing in battle against Dormammu. It was soon destroyed by the monster Zom in combat with Strange, but Strange skillfully restored it soon afterwards in a feat that impressed the Living Tribunal. During the Empirikul's attack on magic and Doctor Strange's defeat, the Cloak was torn apart by the Empirikul's leader, the Imperator. When Strange managed to be teleported away to safety, he retained a shred of the Cloak, which barely retained its magical properties and could not even fly. When Loki took the title of the Sorcerer Supreme from Doctor Strange, he recovered the cloak's rags and sewed it together with Asgardian thread he spun himself. Though repaired, the cloak's new many seams stood out plainly. Properties Both Cloaks of Levitation grant their user the ability to float and fly, in a much more effective way than using a flight spell. The red Cloak is capable of reaching subsonic speeds, though must require some small extent of magic in the wearer to function, as shown when the magic-drained Doctor Strange fell to earth, his Cloak of Levitation unable to be controlled. It is also possible to use the Cloak while standing on it, in a similar way to a magic carpet. Additionally, the Cloak responds to commands and can be directed even if not being worn. The Cloak can also be used as shield, because of its durability, offering the wearer some protection, or as a weapon, due to its ability to ensnare opponents. It can also alter its shape, being capable of grabbing onto ledges and take the form of a scarf. The cloak apparently can have its physical shape augmented as Strange once modified the cloak into a kimono-like trench coat. Alternate Realities Image Description Source Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) The Cloak of Levitation is one of many relics, items imbued with power to sustain magics that practitioners of the mystic arts cannot. Rather than being selected; said relics choose their owners, and this was the case with Dr. Stephen Strange when he was deeply entrenched in battle with the rogue sorcerer Kaecilius in the New York Sanctum. When the cloak's display case was breached, it initially helped Strange fend off several attacks before joining fully in the conflict, at one point even saving Strange from a potentially lethal fall. It continued to serve Strange thereafter, allowing him to levitate while wearing it and also acting autonomously to interfere with enemies actions, and occasionally even the actions of Strange himself when it was seemingly in his best interests for the cloak to do so. Given the cloak's degree of autonomy; it's safe to assume a certain level of awareness, in several instances the cloak displays a certain degree of concern or affection upon it's wearer. Doctor Strange (film) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} ru:Мантия Левитации Category:Unique Items Category:Magical Items Category:Doctor Strange's Equipment Category:Capes